Snooping Around
by PrincessOfAngels
Summary: Renji has been leaving his barracks frequently, but no one is sure what he's leaving to do. A cloud of mystery hangs over the redhead, and Byakuya wants to be the first to know. Of course, he can't just ask...


**Enjoy~**

**It's got a bit more ByaXRen than expected..**

**...**

It had always been awkward between Byakuya and Renji.

Sure, the two were total opposites, but it was more than that.

Renji had been practically obsessed over his younger sister for years, and when he stopped questioning about her health, or what she was up to, of course the captain was more than curious.

He wouldn't let his fukutaicho know, though.

Renji was a hard worker, that much was certain. He always finished his paperwork on time, trained afterwards, and sometimes helped with his suboordinates when he thought that they honestly needed. But lately, the red head has been sneaking off to do something, see someone..Byakuya wasn't sure who it was, or what he was doing, but he'd be the first to know. He'd even return to his barracks late at night, sometimes even in the morning. On one occasion he had left immediately after breakfast and was not seen till the following afternoon.

Byakuya knew that it wasn't Rukia. He had not been speaking of her, nor had Rukia talked about him more than usual. They still talked and greeted each other regularly, but would not spend more time together than they would normally. He figured that it must be someone in the Gotei 13, considering that getting to other districts would take much longer, and he would not arrive home within a 24 hour period. He briefly wondered if his fukutaicho 'swung the other way' as his friends often joked, but Byakya quickly dismissed that thought. The red head was straighter than an arrow. This narrowed his possibilities down, but not by much. There were still hundreds of female suboordinates throughout the Gotei 13, and it would take months to figure it out.

Did all of this thinking and snooping make him a bit of a stalker? Byakuya couldn't be worried about that right now.

On one of Renji's off days, Byakuya decided to confront him, "Renji."

The redhead turned, bowed in respect, then met his captains eyes, "Yes sir?"

"Where are you off to?"

He was surprised that he answered so coolly, "To visit a fukutaicho, sir."

"Hmn." Byakuya watched him for a moment, attempting to scare any answers out of him, but they had been working together too long. Byakuya's silent expressions would be of no use to someone that his seen them for years. "Which division?"

"Fourth. Sir," Renji dipped his head again, though what seemed to be a blush appeared on his cheeks, "I mean no disrespect, but I must get going. She is expecting me." And with that, he walked off, eventually resorting to shunpo, just in case Byakuya had any extra questions.

Byakuya knew that he would be able to catch up with him quickly, but decided that he'd allow Renji to have some fun on one of his few days off.

He pondered about the visit, though. Why would Renji, of all people, want to visit Isane? She was the tall, shy one with the weird nightmares. He was only vaguely aware of her, at best. He remembered seeing Shuuhei and Renji together, Shuuhei asking what Renji thought of the fourth division's fukutaicho. After all, she seemed to be coming a bit out of her shell, and the other lieutenants seemed to be fond of her lately. Renji shrugged, stating that it kind of pissed him off that he didn't know much about her. He said, in a quieter tone, that she was pretty, and her timid nature made him want to protect her, but that was it. That conversation was less than a month ago, which means their relationship has been going on for longer than that. Byakuya resisted a smirk. So the tattooed man finally has a new woman to chase after.

**...**

**I know they don't seem like a compatible couple, but I really like Renji and Isane together.**

**It reminds me a bit of Ichigo and Orihime, and I'm a huge fan of them.**

**That's probably why I like them so much..**

**Review, if you please.**

**~Pofa.**


End file.
